Cold
by lyfforlife
Summary: Just drabble. Author mengingatkan: lebih baik jangan baca. / Hanya aktivitas kecil NaruHina di sore hingga malam hari ditemani udara dingin. / Dalam udara musim dingin ini, mereka pasti akan terasa Hangat / "Aku Pinjam pipimu sebentar, tanganku dingin." / Dedicated to NHFD#7/HFNH#7 hari terakhir / RnR, DLDR!
Peringatan! Menjauhlah dari sini sebelum kalian membaca setengah, namun langsung back karena cerita yang datar.

Disclaimer **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning : AU, lil bit OOC,miss/typo(maybe), kurang pendesripsian, dll.

 **Cold**

 **By lyfforlife**

.

..

Sore itu, Hinata dan Naruto masih asyik berjalan-jalan ditemani udara musim dingin. Tentu saja mereka memakai pakaian yang hangat, dengan syal couplenya yang berwarna merah itu. Tapi bagaimana dengan Hinata? Ia kini menggesekkan kedua tangannya karena tangannya terasa dingin.

"Hinata, kau tidak membawa sarung tangan?"

"Maaf Naruto-kun, aku lupa sama sekali karena terburu-buru."

"Kalau begitu pakai punyaku saja. Tak ada penolakan."

Naruto memakaikan sarung tangannya itu kepada Hinata. Gadis manis itu tidak mau merepotkan Naruto, takut bahwa Naruto malah akan jadi kedinginan karenanya.

"Tidak apa, Hinataku. Sarung tangan tak akan berarti apa-apa dibandingkan denganmu yang sangaaangaaaaaat berharga."

Dengan seenaknya mengklaim bahwa Hinata yang masih bermarga Hyuuga itu adalah miliknya, ketika mengatakan sangat dengan panjangnya, pemuda itu membentangkan tangannya seluas mungkin, tapi kau tahu, setelah itu ia menjatuhkan tangan kanannya di bahu Hinata ̶ Naruto merangkulnya. Kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana reaksi Hinata, ia malu-malu.

Naruto tiba-tiba menarik Hinata ke belakang, hampir jatuh. Tentu saja Hinata kaget.

Pemuda itu kini mendorongnya ke depan, hampir jatuh. Itu membuat Hinata bingung dan tentu saja kesal. Tapi tiba-tiba Naruto memeluknya.

"Tolong jangan marah Hinata." Naruto melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata."Kau tahu maksudku melakukan itu?" Hinata menggeleng.

Naruto membisikkan seperti ini padanya, "Kalau kau jatuh, aku akan melindungimu." Naruto tersenyum manis, Hinata tersipu akan ucapan pemuda tampan itu.

"Apalagi kalau jatuh cinta, tentu saja kau akan jadi milikkuuuuu" Hinata makin tersipu. Bahkan Hinata menutup wajahnya karena malu. Manis sekali.

.

.

.

Mereka masih saja mengitari taman itu, sesekali Hinata mencoba menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah Naruto, namun dengan seenaknya Naruto mengubah langkahnya sehingga Hinata sulit untuk menyamakan irama langkah kakinya dengan Naruto. Itu membuat Hinata sedikit kesal.

Naruto gemas pada Hinata.

Tapi Naruto harus kehilangan _image_ _cool_ nya karena tangannya semakin dingin seiring dengan waktu yang menjelang malam. Naruto menggesekkan kedua tangannya, mencoba menghangatkan meski hanya sedikit.

"Pakai ini saja, Naruto-kun. Ini punyamu"

"Tidak bisa Hinata, Nanti kau kedinginan."

"Tidak ada penolakan."

Hinata memakaikannya pada Naruto.

"Nanti kalau kau kedinginan bagaimana?"

Dahi Hinata mengkerut, matanya menypit, pertanda ia tak senang kalau Naruto bertingkah tidak mau menurut. Tapi posisi wajah seperti itu takkan bertahan lama, karena dirinya memelas pada Naruto agar mau menurut. Ini demi kebaikannya, Hinata berpikir seperti itu. Kalau Hinata sudah memelas dengan mata _amethyst_ nya yang indah itu, mana bisa Naruto menolak? Naruto malah mengusap-usap kepala gadis itu dan mencubit pipinya, tentu saja gemas.

.

.

.

"Naruto-kun, tanganku dingin." Ucap gadis itu. Tangannya sedikit gemetaran dan wajahnya juga agak memerah.

"Kan sudah ku bilang tadi pakai ini saja tapi kenapa ti- ucapan Naruto seketika terhenti karena kedua tangan Hinata telah berada di wajahnya.

"Aku pinjam pipimu sebentar, tanganku dingin."

Wajah Naruto merona merah, ia tak lagi bisa berkutik.

"Kenapa, eh? Tak bisa berkutik?" Hinata memberkan tatapan menantang pada kekasihnya itu. Namun kemudian Hinata malah tertawa meledek.

Merasa dirinya dikerjai, Naruto menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya dan...

CHU~

Seharusnya Hinata tahu, kalau Naruto pasti akhirnya akan seperti ini. Ini di tempat umum, tidak baik bibir mereka menempel, saling mengulum bibir lawan mainnya, bahkan tubuh mereka menempel lekat sekali. Di musim dingin seperti ini, mereka pasti terasa hangat. Naruto, tolong ingat waktu ya...

END

Liat keatas.

Pansi? Pansi? Apaan sih itu.

Huweeee maafkan saya tolong maafkan.

Aku merasa ini nggak layak banget *nanges*

Tapi tetep berharap ada yang mau review.

Btw, Selamat Hari Fluffy NaruHina ketujuh hari terakhir.

Jakarta, 30 April 2016

Cheers,

lyfforlife


End file.
